


Mutiny on the Walrus (or is it ?)

by chiefy2k16



Series: Pirates [2]
Category: Black Sails, Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Captain Flint and his crew take a prize of a Spanish merchant vessel and then a mutiny happens or something.





	Mutiny on the Walrus (or is it ?)

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd make a few of these black sails stories and here's the second one in a series.

**The Prize Taking.**

 

 

Captain Flint is pacing the deck sword in hand blood dripping from its keen edge as his green eyes hop from prisoner to prisoner in the hold below them.

he's enraged he'd lost so many men in the prize taking.

Billy Bones is taking their dead and wounded men back onto the Walrus to be seen to.

his beloved has already been seen to by Long John Silver , he's taking over for the ship's doctor who is currently unconscious thanks to the short lived mutiny that occurred just before the raid had happened.

Billy has now been commanded by Captain Flint to stay in charge of the Walrus.

now that Captain Flint has bottled his rage for future use he goes about assessing the value of the cargo and crew of their defeated victim ship.

there's screams of agony from the belly of the Walrus ship from the men being tended to by the now conscious and infuriated ship's doctor.

Billy is scowling  as he stands by the ship's wheel thinking back to earlier today when he'd had an argument with his beloved woman , now that Long John Silver had fixed her wounds from battle she'd ascended up towards the crow's nest to see their youngest crew member , a 14 year old lad who'd been stupid enough to disobey the captain and now he was paying for it.

a few of the crew sympathised with the young lad but the majority of them thought him an idiot for what he'd done.

the crew had lifelines tying themselves to the ship during a storm and it had been his duty to make sure all the lines were secured he'd neglected his duty by  skipping some of the lifelines because to him they'd looked secure.

Silver had tried to deter the captain from the crow's nest punishment on such a hot windless day but Flint was having none of it .

Billy lets out a full body sigh as he leans against the ship's wheel deep in thought.

he'd divested himself of his shirt earlier like the rest of the crew the heat from the blazing sun making them all wish they were in the shade somewhere, he didn't dare look towards the water foe fear of blinding himself with the glare from the sun's reflection on the surface of the water.

he wishes he could go for a swim with her by his side and then just lie in the shade of a tree by the shore with her in his arms, he wishes they hadn't fought earlier.

Silver ambles up beside him leaning against the wooden framework of the stairs for balance , he can tell Silver is in pain again as he winces with the movements he makes , Billy wonders why he doesn't take anything for the pain besides rum, most other people in his position would have by now.

Silver asks him what he thinks of the Captain's punishment of the boy .

he responds with "I've noticed he's keeping a sharp eye on him lately " as he says it he glances up towards the crow's nest as if he can see him from below.

"hmm it seems odd. I see your woman has decided to go up there to keep him company"

"yes... well , she thinks someone should be up there with him and I wouldn't go so she went up instead "

"ahh so that's what the argument was about earlier"

"I'm surprised  you couldn't hear it in the galley "

"oh no the lad that was with me helping to cook was talking to me so loudly I couldn't hear either of you much to my annoyance"

"really ? kid must be pretty damn loud to drown us out "

Silver snorts.

"yeah he is"

he spies up towards the crow's nest and grins.

"looks like they're coming down or she is coming down that is "

she was descending from above at a rapid rate with a loading hook they used for bringing cargo aboard.

Billy was mesmerised by the way her body moved until she landed and let the hook reel back upwards .

Flint spies her out of the corner of his eye just after she lands he arches an eyebrow with the cannibal who just grins in return at his Captain.

he's shown the Captain's logbooks of the captured ship  as he checks through them he realises the majority of the cargo is casks of rum, cones of sugar and tonnes of wood.

he smirks he and his crew were going to make quite the profit on this Frigate ship they'd encountered.

 

 he'd found the Captain's quarters earlier entered it to find the Captain shielding what looked like a boy child and himself from Flint's men.

Flint could see **her** recently cropped dark curly hair was kept under a dirty frayed cap her large green eyes holding nothing but anger as she gazed up defiantly at his men from behind her father's protective stance.

she was about 6 or 7 years old judging by her height and weight he thought as he saw his men still raring for a fight.

he stands between his men and the Captain telling them to stand down.

he'd then growled at his men to leave and they did much to the other Captain's surprise, he'd seen the bloodlust in the men's eyes as they'd stared them down and had been expecting a fight to the death.

the defeated Captain still had his sword raised in defence .

"put that away will you ? I won't hurt either of you or the men in your crew. I will however be taking your cargo maybe some of your men too those willing to leave your service that is"

the child behind him lets out a held in breath then coughs into her sleeve.

Captain Flint is relieved not to see blood on her sleeve, he's seen many people die of consumption and he was slightly grateful the girl didn't have it.

he very quietly asks them to sit down.

they do.

the Captain hauls the child up onto his lap and she immediately grabs a quill from the desk and begins to write in an untidy scrawl on a scrap of paper poking her tongue out with concentration as she writes.

"what is she doing here ?"

the other Captain is shocked he saw through the disguise.

"oh don't be stupid, the only reason they didn't see through it as I did is I have had experience with women in disguise even the miniature ones"

"oh. well she's here because no one would take her in for me "

"couldn't you have left her in a school or with a governess perhaps ?"

"no. the schools I applied to wouldn't take her as they were all full up, as for the governesses well the ones I interviewed to take charge of her were not suitable for her"

Captain Flint nods in understanding.

"well I suggest when I drop you and your crew off in the next port  I suggest you find a solution for her care, you **cannot** take a child male or female out onto the high seas take my word for it "

the Captain promises he will find appropriate care for his daughter in the next port and Flint asks for them to stay in the Captain's quarters until he comes back.

he gets Silver and   Billy's woman stationed outside the cabin to keep an eye out for him. though he has no need to worry his men are too busy with the double rations of rum he'd allotted to them once they'd reached the next port.

the five of them had ascended the stairs up from the belly of the ship to the sun weathered boards of the ship's decks.

the girl clings to her father's sleeve of his black leather coat not that any of Flint's crew take notice and even if they did they'd just see a scared wee boy sticking close to his father.

she stares quietly up at Captain Flint and he stares back at her.

she has dark green eyes just like her father Flint thinks as his eyes flicker between the two.

a brutal looking man with a wild look in his dark eyes stomps up to the Captain.

"there's a girl on board sir, we ain't found her yet but we ain't giving up"

"she's dead. died a few days ago , didn't she Captain ?" Flint demands of his captive giving him a look as if to say lie with me for her sake which the Captain understood all too readily.

"yes. she did had a case of pneumonia. we buried her at sea four days ago"

the brutal looking man shrugs and glances towards the "boy" stood beside his father , the captured Captain.

Captain Flint snaps at him.

"move to it man and start loading the cargo, we're in a hurry"

the mad bloke averts eye contact and scarpers over to help load their cargo quickly fearful his captain might make him disappear ya never know with a man like Captain Flint .

he's eager to avoid confrontation with the Captain.

Flint whirls on his  booted heel to face the captured Captain and his child.

"I'll need you two to stick with me until we leave this ship. is that understood ?" he says more to the little girl than to the Captain.

the girl has rebellion blazing in her dark green eyes but looks up to her father when he whistles to get her attention.

"you'll behave and stay with me, wont you boy ?"

"he" nods at his father's insistence.

the captured Captain picks up his "son" just in case she decides to try anything to test Flint's patience.

Billy's woman saunters past him and it distracts him for a moment much to Silver's amusement as she heads over to help load the cargo onto their ship.

"she's got you good, Billy"

"oh shut it, Silver" he groans in annoyance pulling a sullen face when she turns back to have a look at him mischief sparkling in her eyes.

the boy up in the crow's nest watches Captain Flint as his imposing figure stalks the deck of the Walrus before heading to his quarters being followed by the captured Captain and a boy probably too difficult to tell from up high where he was situated.

he'd personally escorted the Captain, his disguised daughter and the remainder of their crew to a safe area of the port city and then made sure his ship had been on its way followed by their newly acquired accompanying ship , a frigate for their pirate navy that Flint was starting up.

he was going to have to pick a name for it he mused as he looked out towards the sea from his quarters.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
